Into Hell's Mouth We March
by Tw1st3d x L0v3
Summary: Bella thought it was strange that she didn't look like Renee or Phil. But Renee soon tells her a story about a man she hasn't met, who may be more important to her than she thinks. What happens when she marches straight into an unexpected future? IMPRINT.
1. Prologue

**Title**: _Into Hell's Mouth We March  
_**Author**: _Tw1st3d x L0v3  
_**Rating**: _M  
_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Twilight. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me._

**x-x-x-x-x  
****Prologue - 1991**  
**x-x-x-x-x**

Renee POV:

"Momma?"

I shot up from lying in my husband's arms to look at the tiny four year old girl that stood at the end of the bed. I glanced back at Phil and then back at the girl. I opened my arms and she flung herself into them, burying her face into my neck as I leaned back into my pillows.

"Mmm."  
"What Bell?"  
"Momma? Why do you and Da look different?"

I glanced back over at Phil and then back to Bella again. "Well, Little Bell, when you grow big, you'll look like us. That's what happens when you grow up."

"Mmm. Okay Momma," she mumbled into my neck.

I looked down to see her falling asleep against my chest. So I shifted her to lay snuggled in between Phil and I. As I hummed a lullaby to her, I stared into Phil's eyes.

"Babe, we're going to have to tell her someday."  
"I know Phil. But we'll deal with that when the time comes."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay I know I said I was going to work on Kill Me Tender. And I've been working on chapters 10 & 11. I should have them posted in the next few days. Sorry for the wait everyone.**


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: _Into Hell's Mouth We March_

**Author**: _Tw1st3d x L0v3_

**Rating**: _M/R_

**Disclaimer**:_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter One**

"**I Think That the World – The Bouncing Souls"**

**Year 2005**

London has always been my home. For as long as I can remember, I have always lived in outskirts of the bustling city. But as each year passes, I've been lost, almost as if I belong somewhere else and this isn't really my home. I mean, sure, I've noticed some huge differenced that make me wonder if I really do belong. The main differences that I've noticed are between my Mum and Dad and I. I mean, honestly, I look nothing like them. Mum has light brown, almost blonde hair with hazel eyes and Dad has reddish brown hair with grey eyes. My own hair is waist length black hair and my eyes were sapphire blue with jade specks. It wasn't just that either. I was tall at 6 feet and had a more filled out body than my Mum. I could handle pain and didn't show emotions much. I had honey colored skin while Mum and Dad had light, almost pale skin. It made me wonder.

**xx**

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes Bella?"

I stood in front of my parents just looking at them and mentally compared their appearances to my own. I couldn't see any noticeable similarities so I finally decided to bring up the topic I had been avoiding.

"Can I ask you something Mum?"

"Of course Bell."

"Um, well, why do you and Dad look so much different than me?"

She and Dad shared a look before she started speaking. _What the fuck was that for?_

"Honey, you may want to sit down before I tell you this."

I dropped down into the egg chair that had been labeled as mine. Staring at her expectantly, I waited for her to begin speaking.

"Bella, when I was in high school, I lived in the United States. Specifically, Washington. I became friends with Charlie Swan, who lived in La Push while I lived in Forks. When we graduated, he married his high school sweetheart Kayleah. Well, Charlie's father was against their marriage because it went against the La Push Council's code. Then she got pregnant. Because they weren't prepared to deal with a child yet, they had to send the child away. They gave the child to Phil and me until they had enough time to build their lives. But four years after they gave the child away, Kayleah was diagnosed with Stage IV stomach cancer. Less than a year later she passed away," Mum said crying.

I looked between her and Dad and watched as the tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks, staining them. I waited as she began to speak again.

"After she died, Charlie had trouble adjusting. He stayed in his house for the first year after the burial. Right after the year anniversary, he decided to put himself back on track. He soon became the Chief of the La Push Police Department because that would give him an excuse to get out of the house. He's spent the past twelve years trying to get his life ready for you to come back. He now has a two bedroom house in La Push if you want to live with him," she said while looking at me.

I moved out of the egg chair and sat in between Mum and Dad. I hugged Mum and whispered "I still love you Mum. Nothing will ever change that." I let go and hugged Dad, telling him "I love you too. It will always be that way."

**xx**

A little while later, I sat there in both of Mum and Dad's arms contemplating if I should move or not. I mean, I kind of wanted to meet why blood father.

"Mum?"

"Yes little Bell?"

"I think I will go see Ch-Dad. I kind of want to meet him and see where he lives. I want to meet the man who gave me half of my genes."

"Alright Bella. Let's get you a flight."

**xx**

An hour later, I had a flight planned to leave the next day that would put me in Washington the morning after, I was not looking forward to the fifteen hour flight. My mum agreed that it would be best for me to leave now so I could adjust to the time change before the new semester. Dad says that he'll pay to get my belongings shipped to La Push so that it would get there around the same time as me. Makes me glad that Dad is a bit important playing football (soccer) and has a bit of influence to get things rushed. Mum says that she would take care of any other miscellaneous things. As I headed upstairs to begin packing, I passed Mum as she was talking on the phone to the shipping company that would be here in a few hours to collect my things.

3 hours later…

I was done packing up my clothing just when I heard the shipping truck outside. The movers came and collected the boxes and furniture out to the truck. The movers would take the stuff to the airport, where it would be boxed and flown out tomorrow evening to Washington. My bike and SUV were being sent also but they were going to leave my bike in parking so that I would have transportation. I headed back to my room to see what few things were left. I only had my belongings for tomorrow and my sofa bed, since I was sending my bed to La Push. I changed into my pajamas and hoped that tomorrow would go okay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heyy. I wanted to get this out tonight. I may also get chapter two out as well.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:**

**Heyyy. I posted a poll on my profile to decide which wolf Bella will end up with. Jacob is excluded because I'm not really a big fan of the BellaxJacob pairing. So he's not in the poll. But all the rest of them are so please vote for your favorite wolf.**

**I'm working on the next chapter of **_**Kill Me Tender**_** so that should be posted in the next few days. I'll also have chapters 3&4 of **_**Into Hell's Mouth We March**_** posted within the next few days as well.**

**Thanks to Kylie for being the first and only reviewer.**

**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Twilight. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**"**Weightless – All Time Low"**

_"Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching  
While the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't wanna waste another minute here"_

The next morning, I knew that I was opening a new chapter in my life. When I thought about this new place, I got a feeling of home. It was a strange and awkward feeling. It was as if where I was going was where I belonged. But I'm sure they'll look down on me because of my ink and metal. People tend to be put off by them so why would this small town be any different. Everything had been done for a reason. My first piece of ink was a black infinity symbol on the inside of my right wrist for eternal life. Then I had added black and green stars to the top of my right foot for my Mum and Dad. I also had the quote _"you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, well, sentence me to another life"_ on my right side. I had gotten metal each time something important happened. I had an industrial in my right ear when I turned 16, my tongue when I got my license, a viperbite lip piercing on the right side for both my vehicles, and 4 ear piercings simply because I could. They tended to make me stand out from the crowd a bit, also made for interesting conversations. But they make me who I am.

After hearing the story about my real Mum last night, I had decided to add another piece of ink to my skin. While I was out today, I was also going to cut and style my hair. After taking a shower, I put on a pair of jean shorts and s plain black tank with a half jean jacket to go out with. I'd be coming home later and change before catching my flight.

"Mum?" I called as I walked down the stairs.  
"Yes Bell?"  
"Will you take me to Kayla's place?"  
"Yeah."

During the drive to Kayla's, Mum and I talked about past memories. I hadn't ever been very popular because I had always been labeled as a freak. This move may do me a bit of good. When we pulled in, a tiny blonde haired girl came running outside.

"B! Long time no see!"  
"Hey K!"  
"Jesus! 6 months since I last saw you and all I get is 'hey K'? Bitch!" she laughed.  
"Psh! You bloody know it. But I need you to do me a favor today."

As we walked inside with K, I told her what I wanted her to do with my hair. Her eyes widened as I explained. I still hadn't told Mum what I was getting done.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you chica?"  
"Yeah. Me moving makes it a whole lot easier."

We continued chatting as K worked on my hair. Mum's eyes widened as she watched K working. I smirked when her jaw dropped when K was doing the final touched.

"You're done doll."  
"Thanks so much K!"  
"Anytime you're in town again, make sure to stop by."  
"Course. Bye K."

As my Mum paid, I glanced in the mirror to adjust my hair. I had Kayla cut my hair to my shoulders, razor the edges and add choppy bangs. I also had her dye the bangs rainbow colors and the tips of my already black hair a jade green. After saying a final goodbye to K one more time, I had Mum drive to my friend D's shop. It always helps to know people that own the shops that you frequently visit. Pulling up to Ink Me, Mum dropped me off while she went to run a few errands. Going inside, I met the heavily tattooed blue-haired man at the counter.

"Donny!!"  
"B! Welcome back. Come to turn in an application?"  
"Nope. I have a job for you though" as I handed him the sketch.  
"Where do you want it kid?"  
"Left shoulder D."  
"Alright. Let's get you prepped."

D took me back to his station and had me lay stomach down on the chair. While he transferred the sketch to tracing paper, I took my jacket off and lowered the left tank strap. He cleaned and prepped the skin and placed the tracing paper down. As he worked, I explained to him the meaning of the tattoo. About two hours later, he was done. D used a mirror to show me what it looked like.

"Thanks D!"  
"You got it kid. Let me cover it and because you should know the routine, I don't need to explain it to you."  
"Sweet! When should I be able to take it off?"  
"Let it stay covered until you head to the airport. I know you tend to heal fast so you should be fine by then."  
"Love you D. I'll miss you."

He finished wrapping it and pulled me into a hug. I had first met Donny when I was eight. He had been a close friend ever since, especially since he was only 3 years older than me. I saw Mum pull up in the parking lot so I pulled out of D's arms and said goodbye one more time. Getting into the car, I deflected all of Mum's attempts at finding out what I had gotten. I just told her that she would know at the airport. I noticed bags in the backseat.

"What are those for?"  
"I bought a few things for you."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, a new black leather motorcycle jacket, a new pair of boots, and a black parka."  
"Thanks Mum."

**xxxx**

Getting home, I grabbed the three bags and headed inside. I only had about an hour before I had to be at the airport because it was an international flight. I pulled out a new outfit and began changing. Deciding to use my new jacket and boots, I put on a green thermal with thigh length jean shorts. I slipped into green tights and my knee high boots and picked up my DC backpack that had my skateboard attached. Slinging my jacket over one shoulder, I headed down stairs to meet Mum and Dad.

"Ready Little Bell?"  
"Yeah. You know I'm not little anymore right?"  
"Of course Bell. But you're still my little girl."  
"Course Mum."  
"C'mon you two. We have to be at the airport soon."

I glanced at the house one more time before the three of us piled into Mum's car. Mum and Dad talked in the front seat while I watched out the window, trying to remember every detail.

******xxxx**

"Mum. I have to go. My plane's boarding."  
"Bell! I want you to call/e-mail/text me at least once a day. I want to know everything."  
"We'll miss you Bella."  
"Oh! I forgot to show you the tattoo."

I turned around and carefully pulled the gauze off from under my shirt. Mum and Dad pulled the shirt away from the ink to look. I had gotten a periwinkle cancer ribbon in remembrance of my real Mum. It was a stomach cancer ribbon. Mum had silent tears falling down her face and she looked at it. Dad pulled her into a hug and I adjusted my shirt.

"I still love you Mum. But she is my birth mother. No one can replace her and no one can replace you or Dad. I'll see you two again."  
"Bye Little Bell. Love you."  
"Love you B."  
"Love you both."

With that, I turned and headed through the gate and to a new life that may or may not be better than the one I'm living now. But I'll never know until I land in Seattle 15 hours from now. Goodbye London, Hello La Push. Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: ****Heyyy. I posted a poll on my profile to decide which wolf Bella will end up with. Jacob is excluded because I'm not really a big fan of the BellaxJacob pairing. So he's not in the poll. But all the rest of them are so please vote for your favorite wolf. PLEASE VOTE!!!!**

**GUYS!!!! I have 100+ views but only 2 reviews? You cfan do better than that!**

**I wrote a 2200+ word chapter and I plan on having Chapter 4 ready in a few days. I also will have Chapter 10 for **_**Kill Me Tender**_**.**

**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Twilight. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"**Let the Flames Begin - Paramore"**

"_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
to let the_ _flames begin.  
to let the flames begin. _

_Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what we'll be.  
Oh, glory."_

I drifted awake just as the plane was descending at SeaTac. I noticed the other passengers were waking up as well. Looking out the window, the first thing I noticed was how grey it was. It wasn't at all like the weather in London, that's for sure. When the plane finally pulled into the gate, I waited for them to ok it before standing and grabbing my DC backpack, making sure my skateboard was still attached. I followed the other passengers off the plane and headed towards the long-term parking where the shipping company was supposed to leave my bike. As I walked through the airport, I watched the different assortment of people wandering about. Reaching the garage, I asked the attendant for the whereabouts of my bike. He pointed me towards the 4th row where my baby sat. I walked over to my Kawasaki ZX14 and unlocked the black helmet. As I put it on and got on the bike, I saw four tall, tan guys getting into a green SUV. I smirked as they admired my bike before zooming out of the parking garage. I headed to La Push, depending on the GPS to lead the way instead of my photographic memory.

3 hours later…

As I pulled sharply onto the 101, I saw a green SUV coming up behind me. It looked exactly like the one at the airport. I sped ahead through the small town of Forks and into the even smaller town of La Push.

**xxxx**

I followed the GPS exactly through the town but I noticed that every person that I passed stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me. Definitely made things a bit awkward. When I pulled into the driveway of the address Mum gave me, I saw that the green SUV drove by. Very peculiar. I got off my bike in front of a modest, blue two-story house. I walked to the front door and knocked. A tan black-haired man answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm looking for a Charlie Swan. Is he home?"  
"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"  
I pulled my helmet off and said "My name is Isabella Marie. I was left under the care of Reneé and Phil Dwyer 17 years ago."

He stared at me while I stared back for what felt like hours. He pulled me into a hug and mumbled into my hair before ushering me into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I watched as he puttered around before seating himself across from me. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to ask me.

"So…what do you want to know?"  
"Everything! What you like, what you dislike, your first boyfriend, your first date…just everything!"

Dad and I sat there for the rest of the morning learning about each other. As the day melted into the afternoon, I told him what I had planned.

"So, Dad, I was thinking of coming to live with you…"  
"Really? When do you want to move in? Does Reneé know? I have an extra bedroom. Do you want to paint?"  
I laughed. "Yeah Dad, my stuff is already no its way. Mum agreed. And yes, I want to paint."

Luckily enough, the town had a hardware store that carried what I needed to pick up. When we pulled back into the driveway in his cruiser, there was a man about Dad's age sitting on the porch in a wheelchair.

"Hey Billy!"  
"Hey Charlie. Who's this?" he asked looking at me.  
"This is my daughter Bella. Bella, this is your Uncle Billy Black, Kayleah's brother. He and I have been best friends since diapers.  
"Nice to meet you Uncle Billy. Dad, I'm going to go lie down on the couch, my head kind of hurts."

While Charlie and Uncle Billy talked, I went inside and relaxed on the couch. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Bella…safe…possible…boys…legend." I gave up trying to listen. I could feel the jet lag catching up to me. As I drifter to sleep, I heard the two men come inside.

**xxxx**

"Hey Bella?"  
"Mmmm..what?" I said, waking up and lifting my head from the pillow it was buried in. Looking through blury eyes, I tried to figure out who was talking to me. "Um…who are you?"  
"I'm Seth Clearwater. My dad is friends with your dad."  
"Oh. So…"  
"Your dad wanted me to wake you up before he left for work."  
"Ugh. What time is it?"  
"8" he said before walking away.

Holy fuck. I slept for 14 hours? Fuck man. That puts me behind schedule on setting up my room. I stood up quickly but faltered with a head rush. I checked my appearance and headed to where I heard voices. I adjusted my hair once more before entering the kitchen.

"Hey Bells!"  
"Hi Dad" I mumbled as I stared at the boys sitting at the table with Dad and Uncle Billy.  
"This is Seth Clearwater and the twins, Collin and Brady Kessen. You've already met Uncle Billy."  
"Hello everyone."  
"So Bella, school starts tomorrow so I'll stop by today to have you registered. Seth is a sophomore while Collin and Brady are both freshmen. They've agreed to help you with your room if you want."  
"That'd be bloody ace Dad! Thank you!" I said as I walked over and hugged him.

He hugged me back awkwardly and then resumed conversation with Uncle Billy. I walked over to the three boys and explained to them what I had planned for my room. I said goodbye to Dad as he left with Uncle Billy before heading upstairs to change. I switched to a tight, black long sleeve tee with a red shirt over top and a pair of knee length jean shorts. I pulled red stocking and my black Converses on before calling the boys upstairs, having them grab the hardware stuff Dad and I had purchased yesterday, while I grabbed my iPhone and speakers out of my backpack. I started the first song, .45 by Shinedown, and opened the door for the three boys. While we worked through the morning, I asked them questions about La Push, the school, the people and families, and about Quilietes. They told me several legends about 'Cold Ones' and warriors becoming wolves. We finished painting around noon and I told them I would take care of lunch. I headed downstairs to check on the food status in the kitchen. I was definitely going to have to buy groceries. I glanced outside to see the moving van. I squealed loudly and ran outside. I waited until the movers approached me before I told them where to put the boxes and furniture. Seth had come downstairs to help me so I asked him if he would supervise while I went to get food. He agreed so I went and grabbed my keys while waiting for the movers to lower my dark blue Escalade from the truck. I gave Seth money to tip the movers and headed to my vehicle. Driving to the store, I picked up the materials to make chicken quesadillas with corn and black bean salsa. I drove back to Dad's house, once again passing a green SUV.

**xxxx**

"BOYS! Your food's ready!"

I heard several footsteps thundering down the stairs. I laughed as they pushed and fought each other out of the way to get to the kitchen first. While they ate, I headed upstairs to start with my belongings. We had painted the top of the walls a cerulean blue and faded into a jade green at the bottom. I had added a thick black horizontal stripe across the division. I was going to use the top space to write quotes in black paint. While I had been gone, the boys had put together my bed, desk, vanity, dresser, bedside tables, and entertainments centers together.

"Bloody Hell!"

I walked back downstairs to the kitchen and hugged each boy, thanking them.

"Thank you so much guys!"  
"No problem B. So worth it for the quesadillas" Seth told me.  
"So anytime I want something done, I just have to cook? Sweet!"  
"Hey B, not only is your accent perfectly fine, I think it's kind of sexy" Brady told me.  
"Thanks Brady?"  
"Hey. We should probably head home" Collin pointed out the time.  
"Alright. Do you guys want a ride to school tomorrow?"  
"Sweet! We get to go to school in an Escalade. The twins can meet at my house around 7:15 and you can come by around 7:30" Seth planned.  
"That works. I'll see you three tomorrow morning then."

I waved goodbye to the boys as they left and headed home before walking back up to my room to finish unpacking. I sighed at all the boxes scattered across the room. I turned my iPhone to Lacrymosa by Evanescence and began sorting.

**xxxx**

"Bella? Are you home?"  
"Of course Dad. I'm in the kitchen."

I was pulling a pan of handmade chicken cordon bleus out of the oven when Dad walked into the room. He looked around the kitchen at the pan I was holding, to the pan of garlic mashed potatoes, across to the dish of green beans, and back to the bread backing in the oven. He seemed a bit surprised to see me cooking.

"Did you do all of this Bells?"  
"Yeah. I like to cook. I almost attended a cooking academy in France but decided that it wasn't really for me."

He helped me set the dishes on the dining table. While we ate dinner, I told him about my day with the boys and our plans for tomorrow morning. He told me stories about my mother and him. I could feel tears pricking my eyes as he told me how much they had waited for me to arrive after my birth. They had wanted me but because of everything happening at one, they couldn't. When we finished eating, he helped me collect the dishes and bring them into the kitchen. I put the leftovers in containers for Dad to have for lunch while he washed the dishes. Dad went into the living room as I began working on tomorrow's lunches for the boys and myself. I decided to make ham and cheddar club wraps, as well as macaroni & cheese and baked potato chips. This way the boys would stay healthy. I stored the wraps and macaroni and headed up to my room.

As I passed my Dad, I kissed his forehead and said "Love you."  
"Love you too Bells."

Getting to my room, I grabbed my toiletry bag and unpacked them into my bathroom. I took a shower and dressed into my pajamas. I set my alarm for 6:30 AM and slipped into my bed. I was excited for school. It meant meeting and shocking new people. Tomorrow, La Push would see exactly who Isabella Marie Swan is.

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!  
AND REVIEW...please_**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:  
****Heyyy. I posted a poll on my profile to decide which story I should put my main focus between **_**Kill Me Tender**_**, **_**Into Hell's Mouth We March**_**, and **_**Time In The Window**_**. PLEASE VOTE!!!!****  
GUYS!!!! I have 1800+ views but only 22 reviews? You can do better than that!  
****I wrote a 3000+ word chapter and I plan on having Chapter 5 ready soon. I also will have Chapter 11 for **_**Kill Me Tender**_**.  
****Disclaimer**:_I don't own Twilight. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**"**Homecoming – Hey Monday"**

_"Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over  
Hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk  
Where we met_

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
For you_

_Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Nevermind a single word I said_

_Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?"_

I was awakened the next morning by my alarm blaring out _Headstrong_ by Trapt at 6:30 in the morning. Due to the volume, I ended up on the floor.

"You alright Bells?" Dad asked, opening my door.  
"Yeah" I mumbled into the floor.

He chuckled as he shut the door once again and headed back downstairs. I jumped up, excited that I started school today. Now I would get a chance to meet other people. I dug through my closet to pull out my outfit for the day. I smirked at what I held in my hands. There was no way I was not going to stand out today; especially when you add in my accent. I was going to be showing off with my clothes and all but one tattoo; oh yes, they were going to be in full view. I had pulled a black corset tank and a black & turquoise tutu out of the closet. I also pulled on black knee-high socks and turquoise high top Converse All-Stars. I sat at my vanity table and applied the make-up that matched my outfit, along with the jewelry. I stood while packing my backpack with my school supplies, my iPhone, my keys, and anything else I would need. I attached my skateboard to my backpack and headed out of the room, grabbing my blue cassette hoodie on the way. Even though I watched where I was walking, I still managed to trip just at the bottom of the stairs. Just before I hit the ground, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I looked up to see Charlie grinning at me.

"Have a nice trip?"  
"Not cool Dad. Not bloody cool."

Walking towards the kitchen, I was in front of Dad when I heard him gasp. I stopped and heard him come up behind me. He ran his fingers over the ribbon tattoo on my shoulder. I turned to face him and Dad pulled me into a hug. I felt his tears falling onto the top of my head as he began to shake with the force of his sobs. When they started to subside, I led him into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while I cooked. I figured he wouldn't want to try a traditional English breakfast so I just made two cheese, ham, and mushroom omelettes. He told me stories of my Mum while we ate. At 7:15, Charlie left to head to work while I cleaned up the dishes and packed a cooler with the lunches. Just as I was about to leave the house, I noticed the boxes I had put out for Dad this morning were still on the counter. I sighed as I realized that this would mean that I would have to stop by the police station to drop it off. I'd have to ask the boys if it would be on our way or if it would be easier to go during the lunch break. I headed out to my Escalade after grabbing my stuff and locking the door with the key Charlie gave me the yesterday. Plugging my iPhone into the stereo and turning it to _Price of Company_ by The White Tie Affair, I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

5 minutes later…

Exactly at 7:30, I pulled into Seth's driveway. Turning the car off, I got out and walked up to the door. Knocking, it was immediately opened by Brady.

"Hi B!"  
"Brady, you do realize that I am three years older, right?"  
"Yeah…But I can still try!"  
"Whatever makes you happy kid."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside into the kitchen, where Sue, Seth's Mum, was finishing the boys' breakfast.

"Man! Can't any of you cook? Or would you only destroy it?"  
"Hello! You must be Bella. The boys have been talking non-stop about you" Sue said while coming over to hug me.  
"Mom!"  
"Mrs. Clearwater!"

I giggles when Sue ruffled Seth's hair and kissed his forehead. He growled and rubbed his head to get rid of any excess lipstick. While the boys were finishing eating, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:45.

"Guys, we need to leave."

They rushed around to grab their things while I said goodbye to Sue before heading to the SUV. I plugged in my iPhone to have _Paparazzi _by Lady Gaga playing before the boys were in the vehicle. As we got closer to the school, I turned the bass up while asking Seth about the station. He told me it would probably be better to go later because we were running a bit late. I laughed when Brady glared at the other two because they had hidden his backpack. I had Seth telling me directions to the school. As we were almost there, I asked them:

"Wanna make a scene?"  
"Sweet."  
"Naturally."  
"Of course."

I explained to them the plan of what would happen. I idled around the corner from the school so that we could set up. I had Seth change my iPhone to _Get Back_ by Ludacris while I shoved my hoodie into my backpack. I turned around to tousle both Collin's and Brady's hair. I flipped down my mirror to apply a bright red lipstick before leaning to kiss Brady's neck, the corner of Seth's mouth, and then behind Collin's ear. I laughed at their expressions and assured them that I wasn't going to take their first kiss. I turned back to the front and turned both the volume and bass up before pulling the car out of park.

**xxxx**

As I pulled through the entrance of the school, the boys were rapping along with the music. I surprised them when I began rapping as well. I did a quick turn into a parking spot and smirked at their open-mouth expressions. I could see that everyone in the parking lot was staring at my Escalade. Especially since at 7:50 in the morning, the parking lot was full.

"Let's do this."

The boys opened their doors at the same time right after I shut the Escalade off. Collin and Brady got out of the backseat first and waited for Seth to exit. They congregated around my door while I slid my backpack onto my shoulders. I opened my door and dropped down from the car. I shut the door before turning around and looking at the people surrounding us. I giggled at their faces. As the boys led me to the administrative office to pick up my schedule, I walked in between Collin and Brady with Seth walking behind me. I noticed though, as we walked, five overly large boys were watching us very closely. As we passed them, I let out a soft growl when Seth leaned forward and whispered "those are the ones were talking about yesterday." Their heads whipped up over to only look at me when I growled. Why did I growl anyway? I've never growled before. Maybe all these woods are getting to me. I don't know, just looking at those boys made me both mad and protective of the new friends I've made. It didn't make any sense. I'm normally a very calm person. I faced forward and continued to follow the boys. Going inside the small office, I was greeted by a light haired, overly friendly woman at the desk.

"Hello! You must be Isabella Swan. We've been expecting you."

Okay…that was bloody creepy.

"Bella actually, but yes."  
"What a lovely accent! You're going to have to fight the boys off" she said, winking.

Okay…that was even creepier. I glanced down at the nameplate on her desk, reading Cora Weatherbee. I smirked at the name.

"Well, Cora, may I call you Cora? Anyway, I'm here to pick up my schedule."

She seemed a bit flabbergasted at my bluntness as she handed me the blue paper of my schedule and the green paper that I was to have all my teachers sign. I smiled with teeth showing and her mouth dropped open, almost as if she was dazzled. I took the paper before heading towards the door with the boys. Just before I walked out, I said one last thing.

"Thanks!"

**xxxx**

I sighed as I looked over my schedule. There was no way that anybody is going to think that I'm not a dork. I wondered how behind the classes are from the advanced classes in London. I was just about to ask the boys to see their schedules when I realized something.

"Damn it!"  
"What?"  
"The next time I see you guys is at lunch."  
"That sucks."

Apparently my first class was closer to where Collin and Brady were headed so I hugged Seth goodbye and followed the twin freshman. At first I wondered how they even knew where their own classrooms were before I realized that they probably had a freshman orientation. As we walked through the halls, they pointed out where I would need to go for my other classes. They also showed me where the senior lockers are, which luckily was near all my classes. I dropped my skateboard and spare notebooks off before continuing to follow them to the classroom. Getting to the building was fine, but getting into my classroom was different. Collin and Brady pointed out the classroom but I told them I was going to theirs first.

"So, I won't be seeing any of you really until lunch, right?"  
"Yeah, our classes aren't near yours."  
"Damn. I'll see you guys later then."

I hugged both of them, still chuckling at the lipstick marks. They were going to be questioned a bit by their other friends. Walking back to my classroom, I sighed when I saw that people were still blocking the doorway. I looked at their faces and resisted growling. Apparently those Paul and Jared kids were in my class. I glanced down at my watch and saw that there were only about 5 minutes left before class started. And yet these two weenies were blocking the way for every student in the class. With my patience already wearing thin, I decided the hell with it. That's when I walked forward.

"Will you move out of the fucking way? I mean, fuck, the teacher is in the room but because of you two fucktard, the rest of us can't go in."

They stared at me a bit shocked so I just pushed them out of the war and went in. I walked up to Ms. Kaptcha and handed her the green slip to sign. She stared at me before signing the sheet and pointing me to a seat. Luckily it was in the back, so I walked and sat down just before the other students walked in. I looked around to see what chairs were still open and saw that the two on either side of me were. Then I realized who wasn't in the room yet. Damn. Why have I got the feeling that I won't be able to escape them now? Paul and Jared walked in just as the teacher began. Unknowingly, I growled under my breath when they sat down on either side of me. Their heads shot up to look at me while I listened to the teacher.

"Hello Seniors! Welcome to a new school year and welcome to English 4 Honors. Today, I'm just going to have you all circle the books you've read on this list and then you can talk amongst yourselves. But first, there's a new student in our class. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. Kaptcha asked, looking at me.

I nodded and stood.

"Hey! I'm Bella Swan. I turn 18 in two weeks. I was born here, raised in England, and came back. I have four tattoos and ten piercings. I love motorcycles, music, and cooking. I skateboard as well. And a word of advice: don't make me mad."

I sat down and giggled at everyone's expressions. The teacher began passing out the papers while the students whispered. I thanked her and looked down at the paper. Ace! I circled all the books but one, _A Clockwork Orange_. I handed her back the paper before pulling my iPhone out and putting the headphones in. I played a few songs by Basshunter, feeling like a techno mood. I saw in my peripheral vision that both the boys were still looking at me. I glared at the clock to make it move faster.

It wasn't.

I sighed and laid my head down on my folded arms. I could faintly hear the murmurs of the others in the classroom. Then the two boys started talking.

"Paul, do you think…"  
"I don't know Jared, maybe."  
"Should we tell the others?"  
"I'm not sure. I know we have to tell Sam."  
"There has never been a female."  
"But you never know when that would change."  
"Can I say that would not be a fun thing to listen to?"  
"Yeah. I would not look forward to that crap."

And then the bell rang. Bollocks! That conversation was getting pretty interesting. Except way to many hidden meanings. I slid my iPhone into the hidden pocket of my bag and headed to my Calculus BC class. I was not excited for this class. I mean, sure, London had me on the accelerated path but that doesn't mean that I want to continue it here. I was looking forward to a break but apparently not. I glanced down at my schedule and headed to the classroom the twins had showed me this morning. Walking into the classroom, I handed the signature sheet to Mr. Holsten. Signing it, he handed it back to me and directed me to a seat in the back. As I walked to the seat, I noticed that Jared was in this class too. Except this time, his chair was in front of me. I sighed and sat down, grimacing at the size of the text. I hope we don't have to carry this thing around all year.

"This is Calculus BC. I am Mr. Holsten. Simple rules: no talking, no gum, no late assignments, not phones. Get ready for math."

I struggled to stay awake from his monotone voice. Seriously? I have to sit through this crap all year? Not cool man. I grimaced as I began the daily class work. I have a feeling that I was not going to like this class at all.

**xxxx**

When class finally ended, I couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. I headed to my locker to drop off my math book and then walked in the direction of my French 5 class. I have no idea why I have to talk this class. I mean, in London, we start out with French in year 1 and continue until year 13. So, pretty much, we grow up fluent. I walked into the room and approached Mrs. Danae's desk.

"Bonjour! Vous devez être Isabella."  
"C'est vraiment Bella."  
"Joli accent. Londres?"  
"Ainsi vous avez eu le français depuis plusieurs années?"  
"Cela fait ma 13ème année."  
"Alors ce sera simplement une révision. Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté d'Alyxandria" I looked to the mousy girl that she pointed too.  
|"Merci."

I walked to the two-top table and slid into the chair, dropping my bag onto the table top. Mrs. Danae handed me a book and walked back to the front of the classroom. While she talked, I glanced around to notice who was in my class. Damn. I had Paul in my class again. I looked over at the Alyxandria girl next to me. She was quite pretty with light mahogany hair that went mid-back and hazel eyes. I could so see Seth dating her. They'd make a cute couple. Mrs. Danae told us to talk to our partners for the last five minutes. I turned to see Alyxandria watching me.

"Hello. I'm Bella."  
"Alyx."  
"What year are you?"  
"11th."  
"That's cool."  
"Where are you from?"  
"London, England."  
"I've never left La Push."  
"You should. New places are always fun."

When the bell rang for lunch, I passed her my iPhone for her to put her number in. She passed it back and told me to call whenever to hang out. I waved goodbye to her and headed in the direction of my locker once again. I dropped off my French book, picked up my skateboard, and walked to my SUV where I was meeting the boys. I dropped my backpack and skateboard in the front seat before climbing up to sit on the roof to keep an eye out. Watching the gang of boys walk out to sit in the back of one of their trucks distracted me from noticing the three young boys that were approaching my Escalade.

"BELLA!"  
"Holy Crap!"

I shouted as I leaned too far to the edge before having the shit scared out of me. I slid off the roof and fell right on top of Brady, ending up with my chest in his face.

"Not cool man."  
"Eh. I enjoyed the landing" he smirked up at me.

I smacked him in the head before grabbing Seth's outstretched hand. He pulled me up as Collin helped his twin stand.

"So, who wants to go down to the station with me?"  
"For what?"  
"I have to drop off my dad's food. I mean, I can always skateboard there…"  
"You can skateboard? Sweet!"  
"Yeah. Alright, so here are the keys, the cooler is in the back, and you can sit wherever you want. Just don't drive my vehicle."

I tossed Seth my keys before pulling my bag and skateboard out of the front seat. I shoved Dad's lunch dishes into my bag, waved goodbye, and kicked off the ground in the direction of the police station. I noticed that Paul, Jared, and the other boys were staring wide-eyed at me as I went past. I chuckled. Apparently they have never seen a female skateboarder before. I continued down the street to where Seth had pointed out to me this morning. I had to do a sudden stop as I almost passed the small building. I kicked my board up in front of the door and walked in. I didn't see anyone so I took a seat at one of the waiting chairs. I waited a few seconds before calling out.

"Hello?"

Still hearing no reply, I waited. I almost fell out of my chair at the sound of a deep voice.

"Can I help you?"

"_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
I'm coming back"_

* * *

**Bonjour! Vous devez être Isabella. -** Hello! You must be Isabella.  
**C'est vraiment Bella. - **It's actually Bella.  
**Joli accent. Anglais? - **Lovely accent. English?  
**Oui. Londres. - **Yes. London.  
**Ainsi vous avez eu le français depuis plusieurs années? -** So, you have had French for several years?  
**Cela fait ma 13ème année. - **This makes my 13th year.  
**Alors ce sera simplement une révision. Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté d'Alyxandria. - **Then this will be merely a review. You can sit next to Alyxandria.  
**Merci – **Thank you.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:  
****Heyyy. I have a poll on my profile.  
****GUYS!!!! I have 8000+ views but only 70 reviews? That's 1 review for every 114 views. You can do better than that!  
****And 153 alerts & 118 favorites.  
****:D  
****I wrote a 3000+ word chapter.  
****Disclaimer**:_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****"Halo - Beyonce"  
**"_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_"

I turned my head to stare at the tall, tan man that stood before me. He was even taller than me, probably around 6'7 or 6'8. He had short black hair that fit the shape of his face. He was staring at me with wide grey-blue eyes and an almost surprised look. I could tell through his police uniform that he was built. Mmm…I have no problem with this eye candy until I saw his name badge.

_Sam Uley._

I growled low. He was the one that took the boys' friends away? His eyes widened even more when I growled. I didn't know eyes could go that wide.

"So…Can I help you?"  
"No. Go away."

I tried to push pass him but he grabbed me by the arms. I failed to resist the shivers that ran through me at his touch but failed.

"Whoa! Hold on. What did I do to you?"  
"You exist! Let me go! Charlie!"

Footsteps echoed down the hallways as I tried to pull myself out of his hold. Dad came around the corner and rushed forward when he saw me. He pulled me out from Sam's arms and into a hug.

"What the hell?"  
"Meet my daughter, Bella."  
"Oh!"

Dad then looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I brought you your lunch. You left it on the counter."

He at least tried to look sheepish.

"Sorry. I was in a bit of a rush."  
"Sure sure. Anyway, I probably should head back to school."  
"Sure Bells. I'll see you at dinner then."  
"Yep. Cheesy Chicken with mashed potatoes and rolls."

I glanced over at Sam.

"You are lucky that I'm not going to press assault charges."

With that, I handed Dad his lunch containers from my backpack and headed out the door. I glared at Sam as he stood there with a lost expression. As soon as I got out the door, I dropped my skateboard to the ground and jumped on it. I began skating back towards the school. Just before I got out of the parking lot, I noticed something odd.

There was a green SUV.

I flipped my skateboard back around before storming back inside. I looked instantly at Sam.

"Do you own that green SUV?"  
"Umm…yeah."  
"Have you been following me?"  
"No! Of course not!"

He answered why too quickly for someone who's supposed to be innocent.

"Uh Huh."

I walked back out and headed to the school, deciding that Sam Uley wasn't worth worrying over.

**xxxx**

Getting back to the school, I headed straight to my Escalade. I glanced at my watch to see that we still had a half hour before classes began again. The boys were hanging out in the back while snacking on the food. I came to a stop right in front of them.

"Hey."  
"Hi B."  
"Brady, once again, I'm too old for you."  
"I'll still try."

I sighed before tossing my skateboard into the third row of seats and grabbed a wrap. I flung myself into Seth's lap because the twins took up the rest of the space. He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me in place and I smiled my thanks.

"Hey Seth?"  
"Yeah B?"  
"I found the perfect girl for you."

He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. I sat there counting in my head while I at my wrap. _5…4…3…2…1…_

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Are you going to tell me who?"  
"Maybe if you asked nicely."  
"B, will you please tell me who the girl is?"

I glanced around before finally seeing Alyx.

"See that girl with the layered black hair that goes to the middle of her back? The one leaning against the fence with the other two girls? That's her."

I watched as Seth turned his head slightly to look at who I was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"She's perfect" he breathed out.  
"Seth, did you really doubt me?"

I let out a shriek when he suddenly stood and lifted me in the air with a hug. Laughing, he put me down just as the bell rand. I smacked his arm before heading inside. Seth had a class right next to my AP Psychology class so we said goodbye to Collin and Brady before walking to the electives hall. I waved good-bye to Seth as I walked into the classroom and going to the teacher's desk.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan."  
"Ah! You're the Chief's daughter. We've been waiting for you. I'm Mr. Patricks but everyone calls me JP."  
"Um, okay, well, would you mind signing this paper?"  
"Of course!"

I handed him my paper, which he immediately gave back, and pointed me to a desk that was between two boys. As I walked to the desk, I recognized the two boys. They were Embry Call and Jared. I sighed at the fact that, apparently, I wasn't going to have a class without someone from Sam's gang. I tossed my bag onto the top of the desk before lounging in the chair. I could feel the burning gazes of both Embry's and Jared's eyes making holes in the sides of my head. Thankfully, the teacher began talking before I decided to beat the two boys up.

"Alright! Everyone, you should remember from General Psychology that nothing is formal in this classroom. There will be no Mister or Miss. We're going to have fun, even though there will be an AP exam at the end of the year. But, anyway, I'm going to pass out your syllabus & book and then the rest of the class is a free period."

I collected my items when the teacher passed by before plugging my headphones in. While listening, I browsed the internet on my iPhone. I could still feel Embry and Jared staring at me. I sighed again before burrowing my head in my arms, counting down to the end of class.

**xxxx**

When the bell rang, I was instantly out of my chair and out the door. I stopped by my locker before heading to the art classroom the boys has shown me. I was not going to carry that AP Psych book around for the rest of the day. I waited outside the classroom door for the boys and a smile came across my face when I saw them walking towards me. The four of us entered the classroom and sat at two lab tables in the back. I laughed as they fought over who would sit next to me.

"Why don't you just alternate every day?"

All three of them visibly blushed before sitting down with Seth next to me and the twins at the table in front of us. I laughed under my breath at their still lingering blush just before the door slammed shut. Everyone's head in the classroom shot up to look at the teacher.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ms. Demps. Welcome to Art. Now, who here has had art experience already?"

My hand went up along with Seth, Collin, Brady, and four other students.

"Alright! Well, today, we'll just have the experienced students choose their favorite mediums and begin a piece while I do a basic overview with the others."

So, pretty much, we have a free period while the rest of these suckers have to pay attention. That's awesome. Instead of using the school's supplies, I pulled my sketchbook and charcoal out of my backpack. The boys chose to go to the painting easels, laughing and shoving each other on the way. Using my pencil, I began sketching images as they came into my head while listening to my iPhone.

**xxxx**

Just as the bell rang, I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I looked up to see Seth staring at me, well, staring at my sketches.

"What?"  
"Dude! B! These are amazing! Why didn't you tell us you could draw?"  
"I don't know. It just never came up."

I looked back down at my paper to look at it closely. I had sketched a pack of wolves coming out of the forest to stand on a cliff, howling at a full moon. I recognized the cliffs from my ride on my bike yesterday. These cliffs were right near my house. I shrugged before signing my name and turning it into the teacher. I collected my things and walked to the back of the room to see what the boys had done.

"You know…I think you got more paint on each other than actually on the canvas. Did you have paint war?"

In reply, I got three stupid grins. I sighed before urging them along to the gym. When we got there, they went to the boy's locker room to clean themselves while I went to find the teacher.

**xxxx**

"Excuse me?"  
"What?" was grunted back by the man wearing the La Push High Athletics Dept. shirt and matching sweatpants.  
"Um…I'm Bella Swan. I'm the new student."

He finally looked up from his clipboard and I watched as his eyes widened as he looked at me. Seriously, haven't these people ever seen a tutu before? He signed the paper before telling me the rules of the gym. No gum. No phones. Blah Blah Blah.I tuned him out and instead looked around the gym to see who else was in my class. I growled when I saw that all of the kids from Sam's gang were in this class. The moment the growl left my lips, their heads whipped around to stare at me. I decided that I should listen to Coach Browder now.

"…so, since today is the first day, you don't have to worry about dressing out. You can sit on the bleachers until class lets out."

I smiled and walked towards the bleachers, leaving the teacher staring after me as if he was dazzled as well. I climbed the bleachers and relaxed on the top row. This way I would be able to see everything. The boys came out of the locker room clean from all paint and playfully shoving each other. I could see them looking around and let out a loud whistle to get their attention. Every head in the room stared at me.

"What?"

They all went back to their conversations except for the boys, who began running up the bleachers to me.

"You know, I don't think that could have been any less graceful."  
"We all can't be Swans, B."

I blushed because I can fall at the most random time.

"So, what exactly is there to do in La Push?"  
"Well…there really isn't a whole lot. I mean, there's cliff diving and the bonfires on the beach. You can also piss off Sam's gang."  
"Why did I more here again?"  
"Because B, your life wasn't amazing until you met us" Collin responded cheekily.  
"Watch it midget."

We spent the rest of the period talking and joking around. But when the class was almost done, I heard a faint growl. Both Seth and my head shot up to look at who it was. Paul and Jared were staring at us while the other boys were smirking. The bell rang and I hopped down the bleachers two at a time. I laughed when the boys tried to mimic me. I headed to my locker to get the books I needed while the boys went to theirs. I was on my way to my SUV to wait for the boys but stopped short at the doors.

"Damn it!"

Sam Uley had his squad car parked right outside the building and was talking to his gang of boys. I sighed and decided to instead wait for the boys inside the building. If I didn't have to run into him, then I wasn't going to. When the boys finally were coming down the hall, I glanced out to see if he was still there. I growled when I saw that he had moved his squad car next to my Escalade. I turned back to the boys.

"So, what do we do know that school is done for the day?"  
"Well, B, you and I can study anatomy."  
"Brady! Calm your hormones!"

I stared open-mouthed at Brady while Seth laughed at Collin's outburst. When I finally got over my shock, I smacked Brady on the arm.

"Anyway…now that the ice has been broken what do you want to do this afternoon?"

We began walking towards my vehicle as I tried to plan our afternoon. They decided that they wanted to hang out with me at my house. Getting to the Escalade, I opened the back and sat with the boys.

"Why my house?"

I saw Brady and Collin share a glance before looking back at me.

"We don't hang out at our house."  
"Why?"  
"We aren't allowed to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well-"

I saw Sam and his gang watching us. I had the feeling that they were listening to us.

"Hold that thought. We'll finish talking at my house."

The boys piled into the vehicle fighting over the front seat. I laughed as I walked to the driver's side after closing the back. As I pulled the door open, I felt a hand gripping my wrist. I turned around, sighing at the person.

"Yes Uley?"  
"Do you want to hang out sometime?"  
"Let me think…"

His hopeful face made me smirk.

"No."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and lifted myself into the seat. I started the SUV and quickly backed out, smirking at the lost expression on his face.

**xxxx**

Getting to my house, the boys instantly took over the couch and lounge in my room.

"Yo! Take of your shoes before you put fucking dirt everywhere."

Three pairs of shoes instantly hit the floor. I sighed before plugging my iPhone into my speakers. With _Halo_ by Beyonce playing softly in the background, I looked at the twins to finish their story.

"When we were born, our mother died. The fact that she had twins put a large strain on her body. Three hours after she had us, she passed away, leaving us in the care of our father, Daniel. Well, he didn't like the fact that we were living and not his wife. Because of this, he has taken all of his frustrations out on us over the years. That's way we don't hang out at our house. He doesn't work. He stays home all day and drinks."

I stood up from my position sitting on the bed and held my arms open. Instantly, two bodies were clutching me with tears clinging to eyelashes. My own eyes were tearing as I thought of how long this has been going on.

"Have you ever told my father? Have you ever told anyone before me?"

They both shook their heads at me.

"Just Seth."  
"Why?"  
"We're afraid that we'll get taken away."

I could see where they were going. Hmm…I wonder….

"Do you want me to talk to my father about a supposedly hypothetical topic?"

I could see Seth smiling and nodding at me.

"Would you?"

I nodded and was immediately tackled by 3 boys. I laughed as they whispered their thanks into my hair.

**xxxx**

After an afternoon of messing around and doing homework, we headed downstairs to work on dinner. The boys kept trying to sample everything, resulting in their hands getting smacked by kitchen utensils. Having them set the table, I managed to set up the meal dishes for serving. As I was putting the last dish down, I heard the front door open.

"Dad!"

I hugged him when he walked into the room. But my smile soon slid into a frown.

"What are they doing here?"

* * *

**A/N Continued:  
****Sorry for the wait.  
****I graduated college in December and began another one this semester.  
****You can see the outfits/bedroom/vehicles/house I describe here: **http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/into_hells_mouth_we_march/collection?id=279089  
**You can follow me on twitter: **http://twitter(dot)com/Tw1st3dxL0v3  
**You can ask me questions on my formspring: **http://www(dot)formspring(dot)me/Tw1st3dxL0v3  
**There are also links on my profile.  
****:D  
****I should have chapter 6 in a week or two.**

**I'm also missing imprints for Brady and Collin.  
So if you could do the poll on my profile, that'd be awesome.**

**Please review.  
:D**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:  
GUYS! I have 18000+ views but only 141 reviews? That's 1 review for every 132 views. You can do better than that!  
And 270 alerts & 225 favorites.  
I'm so sorry about the wait! I've had a lot going on with a new college semester beginning and I moved two weekends ago. Hopefully a 2900+ word chapter makes up for the wait.  
****Disclaimer**:_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter Six**

"**Youth of the Nation – P.O.D."**

"_Who's to blame for the life that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say it don't take away the pain  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leadin' the blind  
Guess that's the way that the story goes  
Will it ever make sense somebody's gotta know  
There's gotta be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists  
We are, we are... the youth of the nation"_

I frowned at the six that were standing in the doorway.

"Well Bella, they came over to welcome you to La Push."

"You mean they came over to eat."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I sighed and headed back into the kitchen, glad I had a feeling earlier to make extras of everything. I saw the faces that Seth, Collin, and Brady had and knew they weren't happy with this change. I gave them a small smile, not happy with the guests either. I shrugged because I couldn't change this. I didn't know what they were planning but whatever it was left me uneasy. The boys and I began moving all the dishes onto the dining room side table. It's amazing that the six boys/men had invited themselves over to the house but couldn't be bothered to help.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" I shouted over the joyous yells coming from in front of the baseball game on TV.

Right after I finished calling them, there was a stampede of feet rushing to the dining room. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped out of the doorway. I stared as seven males rushed into the room.

"None of you are going to eat if you're going to act like a ravenous pack of wolves."

Instead of being scolded, they shared smirks and laughs.

"For that, Seth and the twins get to eat first."

I laughed as they groaned. The boys filled their plates while Sam's gang looked on. When I finished preparing my own plate, the gang and my father swarmed the side table. Eating, I noticed that the gang had moved onto seconds and thirds. Damn. Were they not going to leave anything behind?

"Hey! I happen to like those dished! They aren't edible!"

I pushed their hands away from the dishes and quickly gathered the empty one. Carrying them into the kitchen, I loaded the dishwasher. I turned around and smacked right into a warm wall.

"Better watch where you walk, Red."

I felt hands sliding down my back to my ass.

"Why are you calling me Red? And get your hands off my ass!"

Sam quickly moved his hands right before my father came rushing into the kitchen. He gave Sam a look before thanking me for dinner. I went back to the dining room to salvage any possible leftovers but stopped short at what I saw. Seth, Collin, and Brady were sitting on one side of the table glaring at Sam's gang. It was strange. Seth seemed to be shaking and looking a bit green.

"Dad? Can you come here and look at Seth?"

I heard him get up from his easy chair and start walking across the house. What the hell? I shouldn't be able to hear his every movement. I could also hear a faint _thump thump_ sound. I tried to listen to where it was coming from but soon found my face pressed against Sam's chest. The sound was coming from him. How the hell am I able to hear his heartbeat? I pulled my head back to look up at his face. Emotions swirled in his stormy eyes. I stepped back from him when I heard a throat clearing. I turned to see my father looking at me.

"Dad? Can you check Seth over?"

"He was fine earlier. What-"

He looked at Seth and rushed over to the phone.

"Billy? It's Charlie."

"Yes."

"Another one."

"This time it's Seth."

"The others will probably follow."

"I'll have the rest bring him over."

"Yeah. Sam and the boys."

"We'll be there in a few."

When Dad hung up the phone, the room moved. Sam, Paul and Jared helped Seth stand and took him out to Sam's green SUV. The rest of the boys headed out to Jacob's Rabbit.

"Dad!"

He motioned for the others to leave before turning to face me.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk you to about something? It's important."

"I have to head over to Billy's. Can we talk afterwards?"

I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"Fine. You probably wouldn't listen anyway."

He kissed my forehead before heading out to his cruiser. I looked to see both Brady and Collin looking at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Seth is going to be fine. And I'll talk to him when he gets home."

I pulled both of them into a hug. I could feel both of them shaking.

"What time are you supposed to be home?"

Brady glanced down at his phone and quickly grabbed Collin. I looked at my own phone and saw that it was after 8PM. I hugged them both before watching them run down the street to their house. When they turned the corner, I headed back inside. Relaxing on the couch, I waited for Dad to come back. Time passed as I slowly drifted off.

**xxxx**

"Bella?"

I felt a hand shaking me.

"Mmm…what?"

"Bella. You're going to be late for school."

Finally opening my eyes, I saw Brady and Collin standing in front of me.

"C'mon B. It's 7:15 already."

"I'm awake!"

I pulled myself of the couch I had fallen asleep on last night and headed upstairs to the shower. When I finished, I slipped into green La Perla lingerie before tugging on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I pulled on a v-necked long sleeve navy shirt and put a black vest on top. Sliding my feet into a pair of navy kitten heels, I grabbed my backpack, stuck my phone into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I headed downstairs to eat breakfast with the boys.

**xxxx**

"Hey B?

"Yeah Collin?"

"Have you seen Seth today?"

"Nope. I haven't heard from him or my father since they took him last night."

I saw them the two of them share a look.

"It's happening again."

"What is?"

"This happened a month ago with Jacob."

"So you used to hang out with them and then they got sick?"

Brady nodded his head.

"And then they started hanging out with Sam and ignored us."

"Seriously? That isn't going to happen this time. I will be fighting Sam on this."

We finished breakfast before heading out to the Escalade and to school. Arriving, I noticed that Sam's gang was hanging around a blue truck and Jacob's Rabbit. I parked the Escalade just in time for the first bell to ring.

"I'll see you both at lunch."

I hugged them both before heading to English.

**xxxx**

It was strange. The entire class period was an awkward clusterfuck. Even though Ms. Kaptcha began reading _A Clockwork Orange_ to us, Paul and Jared did nothing but stare at me. It was creepy. And it was greatly pissing me off. I would not be starring in their fantasies so there is no reason for them to stare. Just before the bell ran, yes, I was counting, I said something.

"Don't even think of adding me to your spank banks"

"What the hell?" Paul burst out.

"You heard me. Why else would you be staring at me that long and hard unless you were trying to memorize me?"

"I'll show you long and hard."

"Paul! What would Al-Sam say?"

"Whatever. I've got to get to my next class."

Paul stormed away with Jared following, glancing back to look at me before going around the corner. Sighing, I headed in the same direction. Why would it matter if Sam said anything? My life wasn't controlled by him.

**xxxx**

By lunch, I was pissed. They wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. Jared kept trying to be my best friend all through Calculus. Then Paul just glared at me through French. A pounding headache was forming behind my eyes and I felt too hot for my skin.

"B!"

I headed over to the table Brady and Collin were sitting at.

"You okay Bella?"

"I feel like I was run over by a freight train."

"You look like it too."

"Gee, thanks Brady."

I sat down hard and laid my head on the table. Why won't the headache go away? While the boys were eating, I sat there trying to calm myself down.

"Hey Bella!"

"Damnit!"

I turned around to look at the two boys that were heading towards me.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why can't you all just leave me the fuck alone?"

I saw Jacob and Quil share a look.

"And stop doing that. It bothers me when people talk without speaking."

"Maybe you should calm down a little."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my father."

My eyes caught the motion of Embry putting his phone away.

"God! Just leave me alone! I hate you all!"

And then my vision went black.

**xxxx**

**Sam POV**

Why is it that it has to happen to me? Seriously? The first time La Push meets Isabella Swan and I have to go and Imprint on her. And with the way she was glaring at me, it's safe to say that she hates me. Now I'm stuck going desk duty because Chief Swan didn't want anyone to go near his daughter. It's even worse because I feel like I'm going through the transformation again. My head has been pounding all day.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

"Hello?"

"Hey boss, we got a problem."

"What now? Seth changed already and the twins aren't due for a week."

"Well…"

"Spit it out Embry!"

"You forgot boss, there's someone new."

"You mean Isabella?"

"Well, Bella, but yeah. We're in the lunch room with her and she's showing all the signs."

"You for her to-"

"Yeah boss. Jake and Quil are trying to calm her down. But she isn't."

"Give me 5."

"Okay boss."

I slid my phone shut and hurried out of the station, grabbing my squad car keys on the way. Starting the engine, I turned the light on and rushed towards the school. There was no way I would let her suffer. She was my life now. Everything she feels, I will feel. That explains why I've felt like crap all day. I would be there for her even if she chooses another.

**xxxx**

**Bella POV**

What the hell is wrong with my head? It feels like I was tackled by the entire La Push population. I felt something warm under my head and I had a good idea of what it was. Forcing my eyes open, I immediately glared at the worried face above me. Sam Uley again. Seriously? He had my head placed on his thighs.

"Can I help you?"

He smiled down at me with a tooth-filled grin. I tried to sit up but his grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Let me go! I want to leave!"

"Isabella!"

Jumping, I looked to where I heard my father's voice.

"Daddy?"

"Just relax Isabella. Your overworked yourself at school today."

"Why won't he let me go?"

I saw him share a glance with the rest of the Elders behind him. I also clearly heard someone whisper _"She needs to get angry"_. I began to struggle, wanting Sam to let go of me.

"Isabella, relax!"

"No! I want to leave!"

I finally managed to rip myself out of his grasp. I pressed myself against the wall, keeping them all in my view. I then noticed that I was in the living room of Charlie's house.

"Why did you bring me here? I don't understand why you expect me to suddenly worship Uley when he took Seth away? I hate him!"

During my rant, I slid across the wall closer to the front door; I had to get out of here. Reaching the door, Paul and Jacob moved towards me. Instantly, I sprinted out the door. I got halfway across the yard before I felt a warm body tackle me.

"Get off me!"

A red haze enveloped me. Tremors rocked my body as whoever was on top of me backed off. I pulled myself up and turned to look at the gang that surrounded me.

"You don't understand how I feel! I left the only home I had ever known. I left all of my friends. I left my entire life behind. And just as I'm beginning a new life and meeting new friends, you expect me to be excited at the fact that an asshole keeps following me and taking away the new friends. What is there to be happy about there?"

I looked to my father who had just walked out the front door. I could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't expected that. Everything wasn't all rainbows, sunshine, and puppy dogs. Sometimes life kicked you in the face and laughed while you were down.

"Bella, honey, I didn't know you felt that way."

"How else am I supposed to feel? I left everything behind and was just building a new life. And then Uley decides to break everything apart."

My father shared a look with Sam before turning back to me.

"It isn't his fault Bella. He's just helping them. They're all going through a young warrior phase and he's just pushing them through it."

I could feel myself calming down as Dad explained things to me.

"Then why couldn't they just say that? Instead they act all high and mighty towards everyone around them. And they're so angry!"

Dad opened his arms and I ran to him, pushing my way past Sam and Embry. He pulled me into a comforting hug.

"I just feel like life is changing too quickly. That I'll be left alone," I whispered to him.

He squeezed me hard. Tears formed, burning my eyes.

"Shhh, honey. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a bit?"

I nodded as I headed back into the house, ignoring the glances from the rest of the Elders.

**xxxx**

**Sam POV**

My heart was lodged in my throat, beating and pressing to be released. She hates me. The cables tying me to her were telling me to follow her into the house. I could feel her anger pulsing through her veins and wanting to be set free. Pieces of my carefully crafted world surrounded me. What am I going to do now? I was planning to spend the rest of my life with her. She is my life. But she hates me. What do I do know?

_SMACK_

I was slapped out of my inner turmoil by a pitying Beta.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem boss."

I looked over to where Charlie was standing with the rest of the Elders.

"Charlie? How long do you think it will take her?"

"Well, with how angry she was getting and the force of the shaking, it will probably be a week at the most."

"You don't seem happy Charlie."

"Why would I? I was hoping she would be free of this and would be able to go see the world. Now she'll be stuck here for the rest of her existence."

Charlie turned to look at me.

"Sam, this afternoon probably was the right time to make her mad enough to change but with her recent move, I felt she needed more time to adjust."

"You're probably right Charlie," I nodded to him.

"But have your boys at the school to monitor her. I have a feeling that her moods will influence the twins. So it would probably be best to watch them as well. They'll most likely change early because of it. As for Bella, it's best to just let her sleep for the rest of the night. That way she'll recover from overworking herself today."

"Didn't she want to talk to you about something last night when they were over?"

"Crap!"

**A/N Continued:  
Yeah, this is the chapter that begins POV changes.  
You can follow me on twitter: **http:/twitter(dot)com/Tw1st3dxL0v3  
**You can ask me questions on my formspring: **http:/www(dot)formspring(dot)me/Tw1st3dxL0v3  
**There are also links on my profile.**


End file.
